Kivé lettél általam?
by DianaRL
Summary: Anglia mindig is úgy gondolta, mindent megtett azért, hogy jó báty legyen. A Függetlenségi háború után visszaemlékezve azonban már látja, hogy ez közel sem volt elég.


Az eső csendesen áztatta a csatateret, csak a szél őrült süvöltése törte meg néha a némaságot; a nagyobb gödrökben megálló víz feloldotta a fölre szállt puskaport és az alvadt vércseppeket. Szinte senki sem járt odakinn az ítéletidőben, egyedül a katonák lovai próbáltak védettebb helyre húzódni, a sátorokon kívül semmi más nem törte meg a puszta egyhangúságát, kivéve a két katonát.

Messziről látszódott, hogy ellenségek, a kék kabátos büszkén, felszegett fejjel, míg a vöröskabátos gondoktól görnyedten, szinte magát vonszolva haladt a két tábor közti kimondatlan határvonal felé. Szinte egyszerre torpantak meg, pár méterre voltak csak egymástól, épp olyan messze, hogy a határt még ne lépjék át, de kiabálás nélkül tudjanak beszélni. Senki sem állította meg őket, a háborúnak már úgyis vége.

Amerika rezzenéstelen arccal tűrte Anglia pillantását, nem akart tudomást venni a másik szemében megbúvó lemondásról, elárultságról és magányról, amitől mindig is összeszorult a mellkasa. Nem akarta újra annak a kisgyereknek érezni magát, aki még képes volt hinni Arthurnak, akit elbűvöltek az idősebb férfi meséi, és annyira könnyű volt az orránál fogva vezetni. Nem, azóta már felnőtt, és nem fogja még egyszer elkövetni ugyanazokat a hibákat.

Anglia csak egyetlen, rövid kérdést tett fel, az is csak suttogásként hagyta el az ajkait.

- Miért? – Alfred keserűen felnevetett, eltűnt mindaz a vidámság és öröm a hangjából, ami annyira jellemző volt rá.

- Nem érted, hát persze. Nem is számítottam másra, hisz te vagy a mintabáty, az egyetlen, aki sosem hazudik, ugye? – Arthur úgy érezte, mintha nem is Amerika beszélne, mintha egy teljesen más ember állna előtte. És minderről ő tehetett.

-oOo-

- Anglia, ugye mesélsz nekem? – Ahogy Arthur a kisgyerek könyörgő szemeibe nézett, úgy érezte, képtelen lesz nemet mondani. Ismét.

Anglia meséi mindig mások voltak, mint amiket Alfred a könyveiben olvasott. A hercegek sosem küzdöttek meg nyafka királylányokért, hanem próbálták összerakni lassan összeomló életük darabkáit, általában teljesen egyedül, de néha segített nekik a gonosznak hitt sárkány vagy varázsló, akiről az önző király egészen addig téveszméket terjesztett, nehogy a nép jobban kedvelje őket nála. De ami a legfontosabb volt, a történetek sosem végződtek felhőtlenül boldogan, mindig inkább édes-keserű volt a befejezésük. A hercegnek sikerült rendbe hozni az életét, viszont elvesztette az oly szeretett mágust. A főhős végül magához édesgette az eleinte tartózkodó sárkányt, de végül nem bírta el a vállára nehezedő terheket és összeroppant.

Amerika mégis szerette ezeket a meséket, mert Anglia szerint olyanok voltak, mint az élet, ő pedig nem akart a férfinak csalódást okozni. A másik azt már úgysem láthatta, hogy esténként titokban megsiratja a mesék főszereplőit.

Arthur elég sokat beszélt neki a tökkelütött szomszédjairól is, akiknek az agyuk helyén is puskapor volt, és képesek voltak még egy tenyérnyi földdarabért is évtizedekig küzdeni. Alfred szerint Európa igazán szörnyű hely lehetett, legalábbis Anglia beszámolói alapján annak tűnt. Ott volt az a kegyetlen, perverz francia, aki őt is el akarta szakítani Arthurtól, meg a bolond, öntelt spanyol is valami Armadával, ráadásul volt még ott egy egoista nevű porosz is, talán Német Lovagrendnek hívták, bár ő legalább nem merészkedett a tengerre.

Ezek után nem csoda, hogy Amerika meglepődött, amikor Kanada nem sokkal a megérkezése után teljesen mást állított.

- Tényleg kedves volt veled? – ámult el Alfred teljesen, miután Matthew befejezte a beszámolót. – És főzött olyan jól, mint Arthur?

- Hát, ami azt illeti… - Kanada nem tudta, hogyan mondhatná meg udvariasan, hogy Anglia még enyhén szólva is pocsékul főz, és az a csoda, hogy a másik még nem dobta fel a talpát, de szerencsére Amerika szavak nélkül is értette.

- És Spanyolország meg az a Német Lovagrend? Ők milyenek?

- Mindketten nagyon kedvesek, bár Gilbert bácsi kicsit önimádó, de remek a humora. – Matthewt látszólag teljesen zavarba hozta a hirtelen jött figyelem, csak a jegesmedvéje bundájába mormogta el a válaszokat, Alfred viszont csak egyre többet és többet akart tudni, elvégre mindez annyira új volt. Igaz, hogy Kanadát magát nem találta annyira érdekesnek, de a történetei lenyűgözőek voltak, és ezek legalább nem voltak olyan szomorúak, mint Arthur meséi.

Arra azonban Amerika nem számított, hogy Anglia haragudni fog, amikor elmondja neki ezeket.

A férfi épp valamilyen államügyeket intézett, amikor csillogó szemekkel, még az információk hatása alatt betrappolt az irodájába, majd befészkelte magát az ölébe és elmondta, miket hallott nemrég. Nem vette észre, vagy lehet, inkább nem akarta észrevenni, hogy a másik arca fokozatosan elkomorult, majd olyan hirtelen pattant fel, hogy Alfred a kemény padlón landolt.

- Ilyet többet ne halljak, értetted? – Arthur látva, mennyire megrémítette a földön kuporgó gyereket, megenyhült arckifejezéssel guggolt le hozzá, majd gyengéden felültette. – Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hamar meg kell ejtenünk ezt a beszélgetést, de a körülmények miatt úgy tűnik, kénytelenek leszünk. – Mivel Amerika érdeklődve leste minden szavát, egyre jobban belelendülve folytatta. – Tudod, a legtöbb ország, még ha úgy is tűnik, hogy a te oldaladon áll, a vesztedet akarja majd. Mindig más az ok, területszerzési vágy, régi ellenségeskedés, aranyláz… de annyi közös, hogy meg fognak próbálni magukhoz édesgetni, szavakkal, tettekkel, bármivel. Ők nem látják az embert az ország mögött, számukra csak egy kizsákmányolható terület vagy, és mindig is az leszel. Hidd el, tapasztalatból beszélek, én csak nem akarom, hogy ugyan azon kell átmenned, mint nekem kellett gyerekkoromban. – Arthur a végére már csak suttogott, talán gondolatban közben már a múltban járt, legalábbis Amerika számára úgy tűnt.

- Sajnálom, Anglia – törte meg Alfred a beállt csendet, majd enyhe bűntudattal el akarta hagyni a szobát, de Arthur elkapta a karját, majd kissé megszorította. A gyerek ijedten nézett vissza rá, Anglia még sosem érezte úgy, hogy a másik félne tőle, most viszont látta megvillanni a szemében a kezdődő pánikot, mire bocsánatkérőn végigsimított a karján. A hangja is már egészen lágy volt, amikor megszólalt, nyoma sem maradt az előző mondataiban égő keserűségnek és haragnak.

- Ígérj meg nekem valamit, kérlek. Ne hallgass senki másra rajtam kívül, jó? – Amerika megkönnyebbült mosollyal ölelte meg a másikat, mire Anglia szorosan magához szorította. – Ne feledd, mindenki hazudik – suttogta elgondolkodva, inkább csak magának, de Alfrednak nem kerülte el a figyelmét.

Ahogy az a pofon sem, amit nem sokkal később Kanada kapott, amikor Arthur azt hitte, ő nincs a közelben. Mikor utólag visszagondolt, mindig úgy hitte, akkor kezdett el megingani az Angliába vetett bizalma, kezdte felfedezni a másik igazi természetét és a szavai mögött megbújó, nem is olyan jelentéktelen hazugságokat, amik felületes szemlélőnek fel sem tűntek.

Bár csak azért is tovább kérdezősködött Matthewtól, mondjuk ezt már inkább csak makacsságból tette. Arra azonban már mindketten ügyeltek, nehogy bármikor is lebukjanak.

A következő alkalommal, amikor az angol bántani akarta a testvérét, már nyíltan megvédte a kanadait. Nem sokkal utána megfogadta a könnyes szemű fiúnak, hogy ha egyszer kiharcolja, hogy önálló ország legyen, semmiképp sem fogja ezt megengedni senkinek. Úgy érezte, Matthew hálásan elsuttogott „Te vagy az én hősöm." mondatáért már megérte.

- Most már tényleg elmész, ugye? – kérdezte csalódottan Kanada évekkel később. Igaz, hogy Amerika már többször is megpróbált elszakadni Angliától, eddig azonban nem járt sikerrel. Most azonban Arthur nem volt sehol, ráadásul a szabadság sem volt már messze, egyedül Matthew állíthatta meg.

A fiú azonban csak közelebb lépett hozzá, majd szorosan magához ölelte a testvérét, abba az egy mozdulatba próbálva belesűríteni, hogy hisz benne, mert ha ő nem képes megcsinálni, akkor senki, és hogy hiányozni fog.

- Nem gondoltad meg magad? Még mindig velem jöhetsz – suttogta Alfred, bár maga is tudta a választ. Matthew csak szomorúan megrázta a fejét, talán még ő maga sem tudta, hogy tényleg a hála tartja itt vagy a félelem.

- Azért ha itt hagytad ezt a teamán idiótát, látogass meg, jó? – vigyorodott el végül Amerika, még mindig nem engedve el a másikat.

Alfred eddig is utálta a búcsúkat, de még sosem érezte, hogy ilyen nehezen lenne képes elválni valakitől. Pedig azt hitte, könnyű lesz, magában már évekkel ezelőtt elbúcsúzott, eddig abban a hitben élt, mára már nincs semmi, ami idekötné. Miután látta a másik boldog-szomorú arcát, miközben érte, az ő jövőjéért hullajtja a könnyeit, amikor ő magára talán még nagyobb gondok várnak, már nem volt ebben olyan biztos.

Nem tudta, hogy Kanada érte vállalta a rabláncokat. Sosem tudta meg.

Amerika arra csak sokkal később jött rá, hogy egyvalamiben azért mégis igaza volt az angolnak. Hitegetheti ugyan magát, hogy szabad és megállíthatatlan, de mindig csak egy bábu, egy újabb eszköz lesz mások szemében.

-oOo-

- Már nem vagyok az öcséd, Arthur – nézett végül félre Amerika, majd hátat fordított és visszaindult a táborba.

- De azt mondtad… - kezdte Arthur, de nem tudta, mit mondhatna. Már nem számítottak az ígéretek, hisz ő is tett rengeteget, mégis, mennyit nem tartott be. Már nem számított a múlt.

- Innen már nincs visszakozás. – Alfred pár lépés után megtorpant, majd még utoljára, széles vigyorral az arcán hátranézett, előrevetítve későbbi énje árnyát. – Hát nem emlékszel, Anglia? _Mindenki hazudik._


End file.
